The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostic apparatus having a table support with a table mounted with a table surface thereon and the table support is tiltable on a base to positions on each side from a horizontal position with one of the side positions having the table surface tilted through an angle of 90.degree. so that the table surface is approximately in a vertical position. To tilt the table on the support base, a drive arrangement which includes one or more curved drive tracks which are part of a circular arc are provided on the table support and coact with drive wheels or gears which are positioned on the support base and are rotated by a drive motor. To help guide the table support during tilting, two rectilinear guide rails or tracks are arranged on the table support.
In the case of known x-ray diagnostic apparatuses of the above-mentioned type, the tilting table is guided by various types of guide means, for example, cam guides or gear guides in such a fashion that the required table positions, such as the horizontal position with the top or table surface lying in the horizontal plane, one side position with the table top being tilted through 90.degree. to be substantially in a vertical plane and another side position, for example, wherein the table top is in a plane extending at 30.degree. to a horizontal plane, can be obtained. The known guide arrangements, which in particular effect the longitudinal displacement of the tilting table in its support base during a setting up from the horizontal position are constructed in a relatively complicated fashion.